


Hudson-Hummel… Celebration

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: The Hudmans [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Restaurants, Secret By Happenstance Not Intentional, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tumblr: fuckurtweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2014, Finn has a plus-one for dinner at one of Lima’s finest dining establishments. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Fuckurt Week Day 6: Secrets</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hudson-Hummel… Celebration

Puck hadn’t noticed senior year that Kurt had legitimately thrown some kind of weird ‘Hudmel Family Anniversary Dinner’ the night before Burt and Carole’s anniversary for the four of them and their dates, and by the fall of ‘12, Puck wasn’t in Lima. When Finn tells him about it, just before the one Kurt organizes in ‘13, Finn explains that Kurt said no dates in ‘12, which makes sense, since Kurt was single. 

It doesn’t even surprise Puck when Finn comes back later that night and says that _this_ time, dates were invited again, or at least Kurt’s date was. It does mean that Puck decides a week later to mark his calendar on his phone, and by the time Finn gets a phone call about the anniversary celebration dinner for their fourth anniversary, Puck’s ready. 

“I want to go this year,” Puck says as soon as Finn hangs up the phone. Puck knows it’s the right thing, because Finn was scribbling down details almost the entire time Kurt was talking. 

“Are you sure?” Finn asks. “I mean, it’s just dinner with Mom, Burt, Kurt… and Blaine, I guess.”

“What kind of plus one would I be if I didn’t go to Kurt’s…” Puck leans over to read Finn’s notes. “‘Hudson-Hummel Family Union Anniversary Celebration’. Is that really what he calls it?”

“Ohhhh yeah,” Finn says. 

“I’ll be your buffer, and you can owe me, I don’t know. Blintzes night of Hanukkah.” 

“You sure you’re ready for all of them to know about us?” Finn asks. “Once they know, they start being how they be.”

Puck shrugs. “They have to know sometime, right? Or were you going to keep me in the attic like that book I didn’t read in tenth grade English?” 

“It’s not like I don’t want people to know, I just don’t want them feeling like now’s a good time to pester me with lots of questions and stuff.”

“It’s never a good time to be pestered, but I can do my best private security team stance and glare at them,” Puck says. 

Finn puts his arm around Puck’s waist and leans back in his chair, so his head is resting against Puck’s stomach. “Mom won’t be surprised. Burt probably won’t care.”

“Burt’ll do that thing with his hat and nod. If Kurt allows hats at his fancy ‘Celebration’,” Puck adds. “Otherwise, Burt’ll start to do it and not find a hat.” 

Finn sighs. “I’m a little worried about what Kurt might say. I know that’s probably dumb.”

“Nah. I mean, it’d be bad if you worried _too_ much, ‘cause we can’t really control his reaction, but I know what you mean,” Puck says. “If we follow all his rules, maybe he’ll be happier. You repeated something about clothes?” 

“Yeah. Shirt, tie, slacks that fit, shoes that aren’t falling apart.”

“Did he forget you’re _not_ Blaine, and you know how to buy pants that aren’t too short?” Puck asks. 

“He says not too baggy and no front pleats,” Finn says. “He said something about a sport coat but I told him I don’t have one, so he said I could pass this time.”

“Okay, he might be right about the front pleats,” Puck admits. “We can totally look appropriate for his shindig. Did he _ask_ if you were bringing anyone?” 

“Nope. Guess he just assumed I wasn’t seeing anybody or he’d have heard about it.”

“Do you need to covertly call a restaurant or anything and change the number? I can do a decent Kurt imitation if necessary.” 

“I have no idea. I mean, it’s Lima. What are the odds that a nice restaurant’s gonna be so booked that they can’t pull up an extra chair?” Finn asks. 

Puck laughs. “Okay, good point. Send me the calendar event once you put it in, and I’ll start prepping my security team face.” 

“Will do. Just don’t plan on it being very much fun,” Finn says. “It’s never really much fun.”

Puck leans over and kisses Finn. “But at least you’ll have company.”

Puck ends up buying them each a new shirt, because he figures it’s important to be well-attired for the specific battle you’re fighting, or might be fighting. There’s no reason to fight more battles than necessary, which is why Puck doesn’t mind the tie _too_ much, and stops Finn just outside Casa Lu Al. 

“Straighten your tie,” Puck says, reaching for his own. 

Finn tugs on his tie, ending up pulling it askew in the other direction. “Better?” 

“No,” Puck says, biting back a grin and doing it for Finn. “Now it is.” 

“You look really good,” Finn says. “We don’t have to go in. We can leave and go somewhere else where I can stare at you all night.”

“You aren’t going to stare at me here? And think about what you’re going to do after we leave?” 

“I think if I stare at you too much here, somebody’ll say something, is all,” Finn says. 

“That’ll probably happen, too.” Puck takes Finn’s hand and opens the door. “Just think, you can avoid him for a year after tonight.” 

“Maybe,” Finn says. “We’ll see.”

“I can’t actually take him out or anything,” Puck says as they approach the host stand. “What name is it under?” 

“Hudson-Hummel, I think.”

“We’re here for the Hudson-Hummel gathering,” Puck says to the older gentleman behind the host stand.

“Yes, sir. The rest of your party is already seated, if you will follow me,” the host says, beginning to walk into the seating area of the restaurant. Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Blaine are seated at a round table with one free seat 

“We’ll need another chair,” Finn tells the host. 

“Oh, you’re here!” Carole says, standing up and giving Finn a brief hug. “And Noah?” 

“He’s my date!” Finn says, sounding over-the-top cheerful. “Surprise!”

“Nice to see you, kid,” Burt says to Finn, then he nods at Puck. “Puck. Wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well, we’ve always been allowed to bring out significant others to these, and Puck’s pretty significant, so, here he is,” Finn says, moving the empty chair over so there’s space for the host to slide in an additional chair. 

“Your date-date?” Carole asks. “Really?” 

“Like I said, surprise!” Finn says.

“Hello Finn, Puck,” Blaine says. “So, the two of you are dating now? That’s great.”

“We got caught up in it, forgot to tell people,” Puck says, which is partially true. He glances at Kurt, who looks like he’s waiting to decide which of them, Finn or Puck, to stab with his eyes. 

“Well, you should have told _me_!” Carole says, but she laughs at the end of the sentence as she sits back down. 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you, so much as just not remembering you didn’t already know,” Finn says. He pulls the chair out for Puck, waiting for him to sit before sitting down himself. 

“I can’t say I’m _surprised_ ,” Carole acknowledges. 

“Oh, I can,” Kurt says in a clipped tone. 

“It does make sense, when you stop to think about it,” Blaine says. “Congratulations, you two. I hope you’ll be as happy as Kurt and I are.”

“Thanks, man, I appreciate it,” Finn says. 

“Really?” Kurt says sharply to Blaine. 

“What? They _do_ make sense,” Blaine says in an undertone. 

“Except for the part where neither of them are gay,” Kurt says in a voice that clearly is supposed to be a whisper. 

“Technically that’s true,” Puck whispers to Finn. 

Burt flags down the waiter. “We’re going to need one more menu,” he says. “And can we put in our drink orders?”

“Of course,” the waiter says. “House red for everyone?” 

“Sure. That’ll be fine,” Burt says. Puck nudges Finn and then looks at Blaine. 

“I’m not saying anything if you aren’t!” Finn whispers. “I don’t care if he’s twenty-one or not.”

“What if Burt gets arrested?” Puck whispers back. 

“I don’t think they arrest you for somebody drinking a glass of wine with dinner,” Finn says, “and anyway, not my problem!”

“I’m taking video if it happens,” Puck says, then opens the menu that he and Finn are currently sharing, propping it between them. 

“Tell me about when this happened!” Carole says. 

“Well, it wasn’t that long after Puck got back from LA, I guess,” Finn says. He looks at Puck, probably for confirmation. Puck nods, deciding it’s probably best not to offer too many details that help them figure out the timeline. 

Kurt makes a strangled sound, staring at his menu. “Really? You’re going to claim it was that long ago?” he says. 

“It wasn’t this _serious_ at first. We were just having fun. It got serious after a while, though,” Finn says. 

“How serious are we talking?” Burt asks. Finn looks at Puck again. Puck grins at him. 

“Pretty serious,” Puck answers, still watching Finn’s face. Finn beams back at Puck. 

“What appetizers is everyone thinking about?” Kurt says loudly. 

“Oh, Puck and I were going to share the Veggie Basket and maybe an Italian Scallion,” Finn says. 

“Oh, did you look up the menu ahead of time?” Carole asks. 

Finn shakes his head. “Nah. I just know what he likes.”

Kurt huffs and whispers something more quietly to Blaine that Puck can’t quite make out. When the waiter returns with an additional menu, six glasses of wine, and begins taking appetizer orders, Puck leans closer to Finn. 

“What do you want to eat for entree?” he asks. 

“I was thinking the Cattleman’s Sirloin,” Finn says. “I was also thinking I might want some pasta, though. Is there one that looked good to you? We’ll just split it.”

“One of the capellinis. You want chicken or shrimp?” 

“Shrimp. We can get chicken anywhere.”

“Sounds good.” Puck closes his menu and sets it on the table, dropping the hand closest to Finn onto Finn’s thigh, just out of sight thanks to the tablecloth. Kurt seems to be able to tell anyway, because he starts glaring at Finn and Puck in turn as soon as he closes his own menu. Burt tries to engage him in conversation, but most of Kurt’s answers are terse, his tone unhappy. 

It doesn’t get any better when the appetizer or the main entrees arrive, so Puck takes advantage of everyone adjusting plates and silverware to move his chair to the side until it’s touching Finn’s. 

“Better or worse than you expected?” Puck whispers to Finn. 

“Both, in different ways,” Finn whispers back. “Kurt’s acting a little more like a jerk than I thought, but Mom’s being super-cool.”

“She knows I’m an excellent match,” Puck says with a very straight face. 

Finn leans in and kisses the side of Puck’s face. “Yeah, you are.”

Puck can hear Kurt make some kind of exasperated noise, followed by Blaine whispering, and Puck ignores both of them in favor of returning the kiss, landing half on Finn’s lips and half not. “Good thing we both had onions.” 

“Yeah, good thing,” Finn says. 

The rest of the meal passes without Kurt saying anything else, and after everyone’s mostly finished with their food, Kurt insists on a toast to Burt and Carole, using their mostly empty wine glasses. 

“Is that all there is to it?” Puck asks Finn quietly. 

Finn shrugs. “It’s the first year we’ve all be able to drink. Well, most of us.”

“I mean, do we get forced into dessert or singing or anything?” 

“Oh, yeah, there’ll be dessert for sure, but no singing,” Finn says, then shudders slightly. “God, I hope there’s no singing.”

“You don’t want to sing for me?” Puck says with an exaggerated pout. 

Finn puts his hand high on Puck’s thigh. “I’ll sing for you, just not here.”

“There’s probably better things you could be doing with—” 

“Stop whispering, boys!” Carole says almost playfully. “Unless you want to share with the rest of us.” 

“Should I?” Puck asks Finn, grinning. 

“Ohhhhh no,” Finn says. “Really no.”

“So, Puck,” Burt says loudly. “What have you been doing with yourself these past few years?”

“Oh, Finn convinced me to sign up for classes,” Puck says. 

“That’s great,” Blaine says. “What are you majoring in?”

Puck glances at Finn. “They’re not going to believe me, are they?” 

Finn shrugs. “You can try ‘em.”

“Accounting,” Puck says to Blaine.

“Seriously?” Blaine says. “Accounting?”

“He’s good at math,” Finn says. 

Puck shrugs and nods. “What he said.” 

“Well, that’s very… practical,” Kurt says. 

“I want to get him some suits. The nubbly kind with the specks,” Finn says. 

“Tweed? Really?” Kurt says. “That’s very 2010 of you.” 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to wear them,” Puck says. 

“It’s a classic,” Finn says firmly.

“I suppose you can get away with it in some markets,” Kurt says. 

Finn frowns. “I think he’d look good in it no matter where he works.”

“Luckily he doesn’t have to like it,” Puck says, threading his fingers through Finn’s and squeezing Finn’s hand. 

“I like it,” Finn says. “You’re gonna look great.”

Kurt makes the strangled noise again, and this time he talks to Burt loudly. “How’s DC, Dad?” 

“Oh, it’s good, it’s good,” Burt says. “I stay busy.”

“Always something to keep us going,” Carole agrees. 

“Do we really have to stay for dessert?” Puck whispers to Finn. “I could be reminding you about your exam tomorrow.” 

“Oh, you know, I bet I _do_ have an exam I forgot about,” Finn says.

“Definitely want to keep your GPA up,” Puck says. “We might even need to get going.” 

“That’s true. Important and all that.”

“Was there something?” Kurt says sharply. 

“Yeah, uh, Puck just reminded me that I have an exam tomorrow,” Finn says. 

“Oh, do you need to go so you can study for it?” Carole asks. 

“I think I probably should,” Finn says. “I don’t want to risk my grades at this point.”

“Well, seems like a shame we can’t spend more time together,” Burt says. 

“I’m sure we’ll all see each other during the holidays,” Carole says. “Right, boys?” 

“Sure,” Puck agrees. 

Finn smiles widely. “Definitely, Mom.”

They make their excuses at the same time the waiter comes to take dessert orders for the remaining four of them, and Puck can’t quite figure out why Kurt’s glare is out in full-force again as they leave. Once they step outside of the restaurant and Puck realizes his hand’s been on Finn’s lower back since they stood up, he snorts and shakes his head. 

“I have something you could ‘study’,” he says to Finn with a grin. 

“Probably not gonna help me on any tests, but I bet it’ll be a lot more fun,” Finn says, then sighs and adds, “So, yeah, that was the anniversary dinner.”

“Hey, three out of four responses weren’t bad, right?” 

“Right,” Finn says. “The only one that really mattered was Mom, anyway, and you know she just wants me to be happy.”

“Like I said, I’m a good match,” Puck says. “And we don’t _really_ have to hang out with Kurt at Thanksgiving or anything, right?” 

“Nope. We can chill in the kitchen and eat all the pie,” Finn says. 

“And if Kurt gets how he is again, you can make your phone call mine, and I’ll pretend it’s my mom waiting on us.” 

Finn kisses Puck. “You’re so smart. My super-smart boyfriend.”

Puck grins. “And now everyone knows how smart _you_ are, picking me.”


End file.
